pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Kost Mountain
Enter Kost Mountain '''is the ninth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story begins with Scott, his Bulbasaur, his Eevee, and Jill hiking up Mt. Kost, a large mountain between Viridian City and Aigean Town. Scott is holding Bulbasaur, and Eevee is walking next to him. Scott *gasping for breath*: Why....do....we have... to climb? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Jill: It's good exercise! Eevee: Eevee! Jill: Plus, this is the fastest way to Viridian City! Scott: I'd.....prefer.....the long.....way! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Jill: Wow, you're always '''so '''eager to get to the Gym as fast as possible, but once it's labour intensive you regret it! Besides, It feels nice to walk out in the early morning! Fresh air, cool tempature! Scott: Why....did....we.....hafta......wake up......at SIX in the morning? Jill: Good question, I'm not sure! I think I just got to bed late last night and thats why we slept in! Scott: ....Slept In!? Jill: Of course! We always get up early so we can observe Pokemon in the nature and takes notes on it. Scott: You......are.......insane! Jill: Fine, if you're just '''that '''lazy, we can take a small break- Scott: THANK YOU! Scott sits down and puts Bulbasaur on the ground. Eevee walks over to Jill. Jill: Haha! You like hiking, don't you Eevee? Eevee: Eevee! Jill *singing*: Eevee likes me mooore! Scott: No she doesn't! Come over here Eevee! Eevee sits on Jill's lap, as she begins teasing Scott. Jill: Ha! Maybe '''I '''should be her trainer! Scott: I'm too tired to argue! Bulbasaur: Boooo. Jill: Wait... is that...? Scott: Who, what, where? Jill walks towards an edge, and begins waving her hands rapidly. Jill: MR. KNOCHEN!! OVER HEEERE!! IT'S ME, JILL NANEOH!!! Scott: Who? Jill: Come on! Jill grabs Scotts hands, and runs down the mountain. Scott: What are you doing?? Jill: Haha! Jill pulls Scott down the hill, and stops in front of a short, chubby man. Jill: Frederick! They approach the man, who smiles as the two. Frederick: Jill! It's so nice to see you again! Scott: Who is he? Eevee and Bulbasaur begin running down the hill to catch up to their owner. Jill: This is my good friend, Frederick Knochen! Frederick: Nice to meet t'cha! Jill: Frederick is a Pokemon Paleontologist! Scott: Awesome!! Have you ever found any rare Pokemon Fossils? Frederick: Of course I have! I even gave on to Jill, here! Scott: Whaaaaat!!! You never showed me! Show me, show me, show me, show me, show me, show me! Jill: Okay, Fine! Jill throws out a Poke Ball and a giant Pokemon flies out. Areodactyl: Areodactyl!! Scott: WOAH!! I knew it was an Aerodactyl!! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Areodactyl, an extinct flying Pokemon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnovire. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. Frederick: So, you finally convirted its fossil back into a Pokemon! Jill: Oh, that was a while ago! Scott: I can't belive you have an Aerodactyl! Jill: You think THAT'S cool? Frederick searches for Pokemon fossils all the time! Jill points Areodactyl's ball at Aerodactyl, and its gets sucked into the ball. Frederick: I do! And that's why I'm here! Rumor has it that this Mountain, Mt. Kost, has a Dome Fossil, which can be turned into Kabuto! Scott: Woah, Kabuto. Pokedex: Kabuto, the ancient Pokemon. Though this Pokemon is believed to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer. Jill: Wait, there are actually Dome Fossils in this mountain? Frederick: It's quite likely! Jill: Need any assistance? Frederick: Sure! Follow me! Jill and Scott, followed by Eevee and Bulbasaur, follow Frederick into a big cave in the mountain. '''The scene changes to Team Rocket's point of view. ' '''Cassidy: So, I hear this cave has a bunch of Dome Fossils in them! Butch: If we nab those for the boss, its an instant promotion! Cassidy: He might even throw in some powerful Pokemon for us to keep! Butch: Go, Cloyster! Cassidy: Go, Raticate! '''The scene changes back to Scott and Jill.' Frederick: Go, Magnemite! A small, metal Pokemon flies out of its ball with a red beam of light. Frederick: Use Flash! The Magnemite glows a bright white, and the dark cave lights up. Scott: Cool! Eevee: Eevee! Frederick: Okay, let's start digging! Jill: I'll use my Rhydon! Frederick: Nice, It evolved? Jill: Yep! Come on out, Rhydon! Jill throws her blue Pokeball out and out pops the enourmous Pokemon. Magnemite guides the group further into the cave and they come across a fossil. Jill: Here it is! I found it! Frederick: Really? Jill: Yes! Frederick takes out a tiny fossil guide book, and begins flipping its pages. Frederick: Here it is, yes! You found it! Scott: What, where!? Jill: Here! Jill points to a dusty fossil. Scott: This is so cool! I've neer seen a Pokemon fossil in person before! Frederick: It is pretty cool! Jill: Rhydon, you know what to do. Rhydon's drill starts spinning, and she drills her horn next to the fossil. Frederick grabs the fossil and pulls it out. Jill: Return, Rhydon. Jill returns the Pokemon to its ball. Frederick: I have a Dome Fossil in my hands! Magnemite: Magne, Magna, Magna! Jill: What are you going to do with it? Frederick: Take it back to the center! We can ressurect it into a Kabuto! Jill: Nice! Scott: The PokeCenter can ressurect things!? Frederick: No, not the PokeCenter! Jill: Frederick works at a Pokemon Ressurection Center, also known as PRC. Scott: What is the PRC? Frederick: Oh, it's great! It's a giant center where extinct Pokemon live. We can take fossils there, and thanks to some brilliant technology, they get ressurected and brought back to life! Our goal is to release the Pokemon into the wild, and the world will once again be inhabited by these Pokemon! Scott: That's genius! Frederick: I know! And Jill works there too! Scott: You do?? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Well... Kind of...I just help my parents out. They own the place. Scott: They do!? That is so cool! Frederick: It is! We should head outside. Frederick, Jill, Scott and their Pokemon head back outside the cave. Scott: So, I'm actually gonna see a Pokemon get ressurected!? Jill: It looks really interesting! Frederick: Yeah it does! We just need to be extremely carefull. I can't lose it. Frederick looks down at the fossil in his hands. Cassidy: Quick Attack! Frederick: Huh? A blury figure speeds towards Frederick and knocks him to the ground. Frederick: Aaauugghh!! Jill: Frederick! Jill runs over to Frederick. Jill: Are you okay? Frederick: I'm fine! But that.... thing took the fossil! Scott and Jill: WHAAATT!!! Cassidy: Prepare for trouble! Butch: And make it double! Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation! Butch: To blight all people within our nation! Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Butch: To extend out wrath to the stars above! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And Butch, of course! Butch and Cassidy reveal themselves from behind a bush. Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and all night. Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Raticate: Raaaaaticate! Frederick: Who, who are you? Casidy: Team Rocket! Weren't you listening!? Jill: They're a bad group of villians! Cassidy: Oh little girl, we're just trying to make a living! Scott: Yeah, it's Cassidy and Bob. Butch glares at Scott, his face filled with rage. Butch: MY NAME IS BUTCH! Scott: Close enough! Jill: Give us back the Dome Fossil! Butch: Well, since you asked nicely- NO! Frederick: I worked really hard to find it! Cassidy: And we worked really hard to steal it! Well, it really wasn't that hard! Butch: Cloyster, use Ice Beam! Cloyster opens its mouth and a beam of ice shoots out and freezes Frederick, Jill and Scott. Butch: Return, Cloyster! Cassidy: Run for it, Biff! Butch: Come on, Cassidy! My name is Butch! Butch and Cassidy start running. Eevee, Magnemite and Bulbasaur walk around their frozen trainers. Eevee: Eev? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur begins using Tackle on the ice clump. Magnemite: Magna! Magnemite and Eevee join Bulbasaur, and use Tackle on the ice, which begins to slowly crack. Magnemite: Magnaaaaaa! Eevee: Eeeeeveeeee! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaa! The three Pokemon finally smash the ice. Scott: Brrrrrr! That was COLD! Jill: Thanks you guys! You really saved us! Frederick: We need to stop them! They have the Dome Fossil! Jill: I guess I'll have to do this! Jill releases her Aeroactyl from its ball. Aerodactyl: Air! Aerodactyl! Jill: Aerodactyl, lift! Jill grabs Aerodactyl's feet, and it lifts her into the air. Scott: Woah! Jill: Follow Team Rocket! Aerodactyl soars towards Team Rocket. Cassidy: Behind us, it's that girl! Jill: Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl opens its mouth, and fires a big, yellow beam at the two villians. It blasts them into the air, as the Dome Fossil falls out of their hands and begins plummeting to the ground. Jill: No! Catch the fossil, Aeroactyl! Aerodactyl flies towards the fossil, but isn't quick enough to fly as fast as the item is falling. Jill: No! Quickly, two vines grab onto the fossil, preventing it from hitting the ground. Jill: Yeah! Good Vine Whip, Bulbasaur! Scott run towards his Bulbasaur and looks up at Jill. Scott: Bulbasaur got here just on time, didn't he! Jill: You saved it! Scott: You're the one who got rid of Team Rocket! Frederick runs over, panting. Frederick: Thank you both, so much! Aerodactyl lands, and Jill holds out its Pokeball and returns the Pokemon to its ball. Frederick: Now, lets go to PRC and revive this Fossil! Scott: Yay! Category:Episodes